Red Robin vs the New Batman
by nhrynchuk
Summary: Tim Drake travels to Gotham City in order to meet the new Dark Knight, to reveal an interesting discovery about him. Takes place after Batman #41 (DCYou/New 52) (I do not own Batman or Red Robin)


It was good. Good to be back home. Good to see Gotham. Tim missed the city. He'd grown up here. New York, while it was nice, wasn't anything like Gotham. Sure, both cities had psychopathic maniacs with gimics, but Gotham was a totally different feeling compared to New York. But Gotham? Gotham was home. He hadn't been back in a while though... Not since the Endgame. Not since both Batman and the Joker perished. He pressed a button on the jets dashboard. "Computer. Activate jet's autopilot feature in sequence with drop out release in three, two, one." he said, feeling his seat fall out from under him. He spun through the air, holding his arm at his sides, dive bombing towards the city.

He'd heard. From the city, the internet, news, and even Barbara. But Babs didn't lie. There was a new Batman in town. Not Bruce. Couldn't be. Bruce gave up. He was done with the cowl. HE narrwoed his eyes watching the city rooftops closing in. He opened his wings, activating the piezoelectric fabric substrates through the inertrite, his wings switching from a cloth-like form to a hardened fabric, the updraft of the city causing him to level out, flaying just above the city skyline. He leaned his body forward slightly, causing his glide to turn more into a nosedive. He loved feeling the air rush past his face, his hair blown back. He pulled his body back up ,flying above the streets, hearing the citizens calling out.

He didn't mind. He didn't do it for praise. He did it to help people. Because Batman needed someone after Jason's death. For his parents. After witness protection took them away, he'd kept na eye on them. Wasn't going to let anything happen to them. Not again. Not if he could do anything to stop it. He pulled up once more, spinning through the air, before landing on one of the many rooftops in Gotham. He knelt down, narrowing his eyes at the city below. According to Barbara, the new Bat in town was trying to stop vigilante's. That means he'd be on the cops payroll. Not a dirty cop though. No company in their right mind, especially Powers would put a dirty cop in a suit wih that much power.

His train of thought was cut off by the sudden spotlight shining down on him. Looking up, he found his 'target'.

"Bit of a wrong direction if you're aiming for the bat-signal..." he muttered to himself. The blimp was highly unecessary. Though if he remembered the record correctly, at one point, Bruce had used a blimp back in his beginning days as Batman. "Alright 'Batman'. Let's see what you're made of..." He watched the suit detach from the underbelly of the blimp, heading down towards his area. He moved back, seeing the suit hit the ground, the concrete cracking underneath him with the weight and pressure. Well. That was impressive.

"Red Robin, you're under arrest for vigilantism." Batman said to him as he stood up, his slits narrowing at him. The suit was very impressive. Looks impenetrable. Most likely nano-carbon. Powers money. Able to buy the best in the business.

"Yeah, sorry 'Batman' but that's not going to happen though. You can't order me around. And if you knew anything about this city, you'd know that it needs vigilante's. Just one isn't enough anymore. Not even if he calls himself Batman."

"Kid, I respect everything you've done for this city, but I've lived here a long time as well. I know how it works, and how it thinks. Now, you're under arrest. Are you going to come quietly, or are you going to make this difficult?"

"If you know this city like you claim to? Then you know I wouldn't be a vigilante if I gave in so easily." he said, reaching under his wings to pull out his bo staff, pressing a button on it, watching it extend on both ends before spinning it around, moving into a ready stance.

"Kids these days. Never respecting your elders." he grumbled before rushing towards Red Robin.

Elder? Odd. He'd figure that if Powers wanted to create a Batman, they'd go for someone a bit younger. Tim flipped forward, avoiding the charge. Suit made him fast. No shock there. He rushed forward, jabbing his staff at Batman's gut. No response to the attack. Okay then. Worth a shot. He leapt up, dodging one of his punches, hearing the building crack where he had once stood. Even stronger as well. His grip tightened on his staff, before swinging it out and smacking it upside his head. He heard a small grunt from that. Probably messed up some comm frequency.

He landed as Batman turned, throwing another punch, his free arm grabbing Tim by his shoulder, his knee moving forward and moving into his gut, knocking the air from his lungs. Almost as bad as being punched by Bane. It took him a few moments before he regained his composure, getting lucky and dodging a few more of Batman's punches. Harder than it sounded in his head. He was seeing spots. He had to get him out of that suit. No normal EMP pulse would work on it. Too advanced. Good thing Tim was best at advanced ideas.

He ducked as another punch came towards him, pulling a gizmo out of his belt, rolling between the cybernetic legs, placing it on one of them, before knocking the Bat over the rooftop edge. He moved forward, watching as Batman fell over the edge, feeling a cord wrap around his torso.

"Huh. Not bad." he commented, before feeling the wire pull him forward, falling off the edge as well. He quickly pulled out a birdarang, slicing the cords around his body, landing on his feet and the suit smashed into the ground, the EMP finally activating, shoritng out the suit. But just enough for the cockpit to open. The man stepped out and Tim stood there, his eyes narrowing a bit. Analyzing. About 5'9. Above average build. Not too bulk though. Upper lip seemed to have a bit of fuzz one there. Possibly growing a mustache? Or just used to one. Holster on his hip. Definitely a cop. He heard sirens, watching a van with a bat on it's front pulled forward. Detectives Bullock, Montoya and Yip all leaping out. A Batman back-up squad?

"Alright kid. Didn't see that coming. You're good. Forgot about that. But you're coming with me." he said, his hand going to his waist, throwing out a batarang towards Tim. He fliped back, though didn't really need to. Aim was way off.

"Buddy. You wanna call yourself Batman, work on your aim." he said as he landed, Batman already in front of him. One punch, heading for his larnyx. A quick block. He threw a punch to the gut. His arm was grabbed, and thrown over Batman's shoulder, into a wall. He's got training. Military training. It was all adding up in his head.

Military training, a non-dirty cop in Gotham, lived here for years? And he still reaked of tobacco. Bullock and Montoya on a squad to help out Batman? Had to be Gordon. That explained also why Babs was so hesitant on saying anything at all about Batman. He rolled onto his feet, raising an eyebrow.

"You know sir, I almost didn't recognize you, without your glasses and coat. You get contacts recently?" Body tensed. Lenses widened slightly. Good. He understood.

"Yeah. Had to lose the caterpillar also." small refrence to his moustache. "Gotta admit. It was hard. I hope you know, I still plan on taking you in."

"You'd have about as much luck as you all did bringing in the original Batman. No real offense. Gotta admit. Out of anyone to be paid to be a Batman, I suppose you're one of the best options. I'm assuming part of the reason they brought you on though was because they thought you knew who the real one is?"

"No comment."

"Heard that line a million times from you on the news before. For the record, I spend a lot much more time in New York than Gotham nowadays." he said, pressing a button on his glove while corssing his arms "Going to admit, that's out of even your jurisdiction." he shrugged "So yeah, I doubt you'll be seeing me around much." he said, pulling out his grappling hook and aiming it at Gordon before raising it up and firing it, feeling it connect to his jet and tug him upwards. He landed on one of the wings, pressing a button on his belt, opening the cockpit. He sat down and closed the cockpit, pressing a button on the dashboard.

"Computer. Call Batgirl. Secure line." a few beeps later and she responded "Babs. We gotta talk about your dad..."


End file.
